Captain Self Righteous
by Forgot-to-remember01
Summary: Steve Rogers finds out a little of his adopted daughter's past and is a little to quick to judge. He hurt her feelings, and now he has to make it up to her. Warning: contains talk of abuse (sexual and physical) One-shot!


Morgan sat in the living room, her Stark Computer opened as she scrolled through Tumblr. Things were going well for her. She was adopted by Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America. She didn't care that he was a superhero, she loved him because he cared about her. He was an amazing guy who actually showed an interest in her she had never, ever, gotten before. She did bump heads with him a lot. She wanted to be good, to do good, to live up to his expectations of her, but old habits die hard. Whenever he picked her up from detention or school after the principal called in, the rest of the Avengers hid bevause war broke out in the tower. She always came back though. Always apologized and accepted whatever punishment she was given, because it was fair. See, for the first time, she was grounded because she inconvenienced someone, she was grounded because her guardian cared about teaching her right and wrong. So yeah, she was still a brat sometimes, but she was working on it.

This day seemed normal. School had ended a week before, meaning there weren't as many chances for her to screw up and hate herself as well as get in trouble by her adoptive father. They hadn't been fighting as often, which was good. She wanted that, she wanted that so badly. What she didn't know was that in just a few moments Steve would barge into the tower and hurt her in ways she wouldn't imagine coming from him.

"Morgan!" he exclaimed, slamming the door behind him. She sat up to see him storm him, fuming. She had seen Steve angry before, but not this angry, not so angry that he frightened her. Instantly her body moved in a way it hadn't in a while. She stood up, her shoulders squared, jaw locked, and fists balled at her sides, ready to defend if needed.

"You stole something?" he demanded, becoming deadly calm. She frowned, eyebrows furrowing.

"What? No I didn't-"

"Really? Because the store owner insist you did. When I told him you would never do that, he pulled out a record of all of the other things you had stolen before. He has good reason to believe you did it again," he growled. Morgan took a step back.

"You mean that mini mart down the street?" she asked, tears feeling her eyes as past memories came over her.

"So it was you?" he asked.

"N-no, not this time,"

"Not this time? Morgan, do you expect me to believe that!" he shouted running his hands through his hair.

"You get into fights at school, you disrespect any authority that's around you, and you've be caught trespassing on many accounts. Why not add thievery to the list?" he asked. Suddenly the Avengers came in, also having heard Steve and realizing it's worse than normal.

"Steve," her voice broke, "I didn't-"

"I can't believe this! We were finally getting somehwere! It's hopeless isn't it?! You will never learn!" he shouted.

"Steve," Natasha said, frowning st the hurtful words coming out of her partners mouth. Morgan's haw clenched as she turned angry.

"Wait- Morgan, I'm-"

"Hopeless am I? Because I'm a thief. I stole things, tell me Captain America, did you look at the list of things the store owner showed you?" she asked. Steve was still angry, but he knew he hurt the girl and he now had to tread lightly.

"No, but I don't see how that-"

"Here, I'll show you," she handed him her phone "I'm sure SHIELD has a list get into it," she said. He sighed but went ahead and pulled it up. He frowned as he read the list. She took it back and read aloud.

"Bread, peanut butter, oranges, body soap, shampoo, laundry detergent, bandaids, burn creme, pain meds," she said.

"Why?" he asked, now truly willing to listen.

"These were all stolen while I was at one house, I didn't steal before and I didn't steal after. I stole the food because both foster parents were alcoholics and druggie who spent their money, including the monthly checks they got from fostering, on useless things like, oh I don't know, drugs and alcohol. Body soap, shampoo, laundry detergent, I had three foster siblings who got bullied enough at home they didn't need kids bullying them for being smelly. Bandaids, burn creme, pain meds. Our foster parents weren't exactly nice." she said. Steve held back tears, the rest of the Avengers looked at each other and disappeared, exept for Natasha who stayed just in case she needed to intervene again.

"I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"Know? Yeah, you didn't. So, Captain Righteous, next time you want to judge someone for not being as holey as you, remember everyone has a story. I did what I had to do, I was fourteen, no one would hire me, and I had three little kids that I cared about suffering. I don't care what you say, I did the right thing," she stormed out of the room and into her bedroom. Steve turned to Natasha.

"I messed up," he said.

"So fix it," Natasha turned around and walked out.

"Morgan," Steve knocked on the door before slightly opening it to find the sixteen year old silently crying, gripping a throw pillow to her chest. He sighed, closing the door behind him and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry,"

"I know,"

He looked at her sadly. After several moments he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I couldn't stand it. Watching them cry. Watching them hurt. I took as many hits as I could, took all of the bedroom pain, but I couldn't always protect them. Every once in a while I wasn't there, and they got hurt," she let out a strangled sob "I tried to hard. Somehow they always ended up getting hurt. I did what I could though, I did," she closed her eyes, shaking. Steve took the risk and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the crown of her head.

"Morgan, you're right, you did the right thing. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge and I am so sorry," he said gently. She buried her head in his chest.

"It's okay. You screwed up, we all do, especially me," she whispered.

"I need to remember that, though. You can't always be perfect, I should cut you some slack," he said. She shook her head, pulling off of his chest.

"You don't get upset because I inconvenience you," she said. He looked at her confused.

"When you get upset with me, it's because you really want to help me. You really want to teach me right from wrong, I appreciate that more than you know." she said. He nodded, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. She turned her head away from him.

"I hate disappointing you. I've never cared before, but I really hate being a disappointment to you," she sighed. He turned her chin to face him.

"Morgan, let's get one thing straight, you are not a disappointment. Do you understand me?" he asked, stern. She nodded, a few tears falling down her cheeks. He wiped them away before continuing. "Morgan, you're my daughter. I am proud of you, I'm proud of how far you've come and the work you've done to grow. I love you," he said. She broke down, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you, dad."

 **Hoped you liked it!!! Would anyone want more One-shots with her? I've been tossing around the idea... Or maybe a fanfic... Thoughts?**


End file.
